sonicxfancharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal the Squirrel
Age: 16(+) Date of Birth: December 12th Gender:'Female 'S'pecies: Ground Squirrel Fur/Hair colour: Golden Height: 2'9" Weight: 15kg Town of Birth: Flicky Island Current residence: Deerwood Forest Relationship: Ray the Flying Squirrel (fan pairing) Parents: Candy the Squirrel, Chester the Flying Squirrel Brother: Chazz the Flying Squirrel Best Friends: Penelope the Flicky and Echo Angel Personality - Friendly, generous, puts others before herself. - Gullible, modest, quick to believe what she's told. - Almost always smiling or laughing, hard to make her upset. - Strong willpower, would do anything for her close ones. Abilities - Can communicate with Flickies, as she grew up around them. - Can conduct and wield electrical powers. - She can travel between the Underworld and Mobius as she pleases - Only a kiss from Ray can save her from her demonic form, as she needs to feel pure love to be released from it. Background (short version) During a stormy day, Crystal had gotten lost while trying to find her captured boyfriend, Ray the Squirrel. After stumbling upon a young flicky named Penelope, the two quickly became friends and worked as a team to track down her loved one. Her new-found friend informed her that a flying squirrel named Chester had taken over Flicky Island and was harming the citizens of her homeland. When they arrived, she witnessed her mother Candy being killed by her father, in an attempt to save her homeland. Crystal stepped forward and faught against her father, only to lose to him. Little did she know, her mother was a guardian of the Overworld, and now that she was home, she was able to make a wish for Crystal to become powerful and win over her father. At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck down on Crystal, making her collapse to the ground. Her father smirked and walked off, presuming she was dead. However Crystal was very much alive, and her mothers wish was fulfilled. Crystal was now charged with electricity, which she was unaware of. Watching her father walk away angered her, and electricity exploded from her body, ripping through her heart and causing both her and her father to die. However she ended up in the Underworld with her father, lost and maniacal in her demonic form, unable to control herself. Meanwhile, Tails had invented a machine enabling him to move freely within these worlds, where he stumbled upon Crystal and eagerly took her back to his lab on Mobius. Once she was re-united with Ray the Squirrel, he gave her a kiss on the lips, returning her to her regular form. Tails then handed her "charge bands" for her to wear around her ears and neck, to control the electricity inside her and prevent it from exploding again. From then on she can freely travel between the Underworld and Mobius as she pleases, and visit her mother in the Overworld when called upon. Unable to age, with a scar across her heart to mark the horrible day, she continues to seek revenge on Chester for her mother's death, and will one day rest with her mother when her goal is complete.